Traditional heating mats function as multipurpose devices. A single heating mat can be employed to warm a user on a cold night. The same heating mat could be used as a therapeutic aid for stiff or sore muscles. Well-designed heating mats can even be incorporated into pillows and seat cushions. These devices are useful, yet they can be improved upon.
The present invention, the multi-layer heating mat for providing therapeutic heat to an area of the body, combines the functionality of the heating mat with the therapeutic benefits that can be gained from precious stones, semi-precious stones, and naturally semi-conductive gemstones. When such stones are exposed to the heat of the heating mat, the stones generate infrared and near infrared radiation. The present invention can be applied to any part of the user's body that requires treatment. In addition to precious stones, the present invention employs pulse electromagnetic field (PEMF) emitters to generate EM fields that facilitate healing. The present invention, is designed to address many types of ailments. As such, the present invention makes use of multiple layers of materials known for their therapeutic properties. Finally, the present invention is designed to function as an aesthetically pleasing device and can be covered with various types of fabrics and cushions without losing therapeutic functionality.